Into The Past
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: Regulus Black, Sirius's brother, is thrown into a sea of his memories. He sees his past:His best friends, Severus, hormone explosions, and daily beatings from his brother. Will he exscape from his memories? RR!
1. The Remembrance Curse

" You're carelessness has wavered too far, Regulus," said Lucius Malfoy. " You were supposed to kill him, not allow him to run free. The Dark Lord is not happy with you." " The Dark Lord always knows, dear cousin!" said Regulus' cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. " And I am supposed to care of this, how?" snarled Regulus Black. It was true he had been told to kill a man, but his own brother? No. He had always wanted to hurt him at times, but to kill Sirius? When Regulus was about to say the curse, he had quietly told his brother to run. Of course, though, he had to have some body right? With that, he killed a muggle. Luckily, His Sirius escaped with one cut. (a/n: Whew!) " Tsk, Tsk Regulus, Have you forgotten what the Dark Lord said you're punishment would be if this happened again?" drawled Lucius. Regulus did not respond. " Teehee! He has forgotten!" Shrieked Bellatrix with glee. " hee hee hee! He has sentenced you a CURSE!" " Now, now Bellatrix, have you forgotten his common since? He has none!" snickered Lucius. " I have not forgotten." Said Regulus through gritted teeth. " And I-" " Don't care?" finished Lucius. " Come now we all know how much you hate your life. And we are willing to finish that pain for you. But before that, the Dark Lord has something special for you." " What, the other unforgivable curses?" snarled Regulus. He didn't care. He just wanted this pain to stop. All the pain from childhood onward. " I give a whole hell of a lot less." " Oh but Regulus, not that at all! Something much worse. More painful for you." Said Lucius. " Lucius! Oh Lucius let me tell him! I've been wanting to get back at that part of the family for years and years!" whined Bellatrix. " Fine, fine." Said lucius impatiently. " Just hurry up." " Teehee! Well dear Regulus, you see, we will not be harming you physically, but mentally." Said bellatrix. " The dark lord has decided to put a Remembrance charm on you!" " A wha-" said regulus " A remembrance charm cousin! Remembrance charm! It will hack into your past memories and flood them through out your brain." " In other words, a heart crushing thing for you" said Lucius Regulus stared in horror. Remember his past? He couldn't! He just couldn't!  
  
" I'll never let you do such a thing to my friend!" snarled the voice of Severus Snape. " S-Serverus?" gasped Regulus. " Dear, dear bellatrix. It seems we have company." Said lucius. " Get out of here Snape!" snarled Bellatrix. " No! I will not allow you to harm my friend!" Snape yelled. " S-severus, please. don't get involved in this." said Regulus He didn't want his friend to become a victim of the curse too. " I grow tired of this. Bellatrix! Get your cousin now! We have better things to do!" Yelled Lucius. " Got ya malfoy!" Bellatrix said "Rememrence!" " STUPIFY!" yelled Snape. But unfortunately, the stunning spell missed Bellatrix, and the remembrance curse hit Regulus head on. With a look of shock, Regulus fell to the floor unconscious. " Regulus! Regulus wake up!" yelled snape. " Teehehehe! He will not wake Severus!" shrieked Bellatrix gleefully. " It will take a long measure of time before he wakes up. Now come, Severus, we have work to do." Said Lucius. And with a finale look at his friend, snape left.  
  
Regulus' head was spinning; he was going through a black hole with no outlet. Then he was flopped down onto a bed. A very familiar bed in fact. " WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He was back at Hogwarts. In his old dormitory. In his past. 


	2. Sorry! Forgot to put this on here! AN

Oh hell! Sorry guys! I forgot about this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not own harry potter! sob . don't rub it in! Umm. heheh I plan on getting more of these out so don't worry! I hope you like the story, and reviews please. I'm sorry it was so short but is just the start of it! REVIEW MEE!! Please! I beg of you! Okay. I'm losin it. Bye! Rated for potty mouths! 


	3. Regg and Sev

Disclaimer: Ido not own harry potter or any of the other characters. Waahh!  
  
A/N: Okay fust let me tell you guys NOW, Younger snape will be call Sev, Younger Regulus will be called Reggy, or Reg. Yes they are both in Griffindor. If you ask me why I will hurt you! R/R! Luv ya!  
  
Last time: Regulus head was spinning; he was going through a black hole with no outlet. Then he was flopped onto a bed. A very familiar bed in fact. " WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He was back at Hogwarts. He was in his old dormitory. His past.  
  
************************************************  
  
" W-where am I?" He yelled. He jumped out of the bed, and saw with a wave of horror, his 14-year-old self on the bed. Then an alarm bell rang.  
His younger self jumped out of the bed trying to turn it off, but it was too late- " LILLY! LILLY! W-WHERE IS SHE?!?! LILLY!" Young Severus Snape had jolted up in the bed, looking around helplessly. " Shes not here,Sev, you dunder-head." Y. Regulus growled, rubbing his head, the place where Sev had cracked skulls with him. " H-Huh?" Sev said, looking around dumbly. Then seeing who it was, he flopped down onto the bed. " Oh. S'just you." " Love you too." Regg snarled, checking for blood. How could he not feel that? The hormonally challenged freak. Oh my god! That spell Bellatrix put on me! The Bitches spell worked! Thought Regulus, horrified. I remember this! Oh, Oh, Maybe I can ask him, I mean myself how to get out of here.  
  
" Excuse me!" he said No response. " Excuse me!" Still nothing. Maybe if I. he reached out to touch his y. self's shoulder, but went strait through. W- what the? Oh I get if THEY cant hear me. Dumbledore! He could help! He would understand me! Oh cool! This means I can go through walls now! I've always wanted to do that. He ran at the door and. * BAM!!! * Okaaayyy.. I can't do that. He just lade on the floor, listening to his younger self talking.  
  
" Come ON, Sev! Get up! We need to hurry before my brother comes in here!" Regg whined. " I don't want to! Get offa me!" Sev's friend was now on top of him, trying to retch him out of the bed. " Well, Well, dear brother. I didn't know you two were like that." Snickered Sirius Black. Regg and Sev groaned. Regulus looked up. " Go away Sirius." Growled Sev. " Oh shut up snivelly. Why don't you go wash your hair or something? Or you could go talk to Lilly. That is, of course, if you want James to kill you. Then again. Go ahead!" He added, laughing. Sev blushed as if to say, " who me? I don't like her. Heheh" " just shutup and leave, would ya Sirius?" Regg said snappishly. " Oh, do watch your tone and language dear brother? You wouldn't want mummy to have to come up here and spank you, would you?" Sirius sneered. Regg blushed. Okay, his mother had come up to the school to spank him once. Once! And in his first year. " go away." Regg sighed. " Fine just hurry up. Its almost time for school." With that, Sirius left. Regg and Sev both sighed, got dressed, and left the room leaving the door open. Time to find a way out of here! Thought Regulus. He hurtled out the door just as it closed on his rear. " Youch!" He ran at the common room door, just in time to run into it, scaring three first year girls out of their wits. I'm getting out of here!  
  
Padfoots_One_And_ONLY: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I'm just writing this as I go along, so have faith in me! Give me some ideas. R/R! I'm sorry if it seems short, but my computer is screwing up. Damn thing! REVIEW ME!!! Wahh! I'll hurt you if you don't! ( ( ( 


	4. Pretty girls!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter! Boooooo!  
  
Morgan: You shall now call me Morgan! Bwahahaha! I am Morgan, Horse of Kilatara, and the sassiest thing you will ever see! Or in other words, Padfoots-one-and-ONLY. Just call me Morgan, k? Right now I happen to be listening to my new "Simple Plan" CD. " I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you! I'do anything.there's nothing I wont do!" But you don't really care about that do you? Oh well. Just enjoy the next chapter! Go Regulus!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Last time: * Time to find a way out of here! * Thought Regulus. He hurtled through the door just as it closed on his rear.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ( A/N hey plus signs!.. Aghhh! School!)  
  
Regulus followed Regg and Sev down the corridors, looking for any sign of Dumbledore. * Where could he be? I guess he could be in his chambers. but. on a day like this? It's too warm to be inside. it's not like him. Sigh, Oh well, just half to follow me for awhile. * Regulus thought. In the meantime, he listened to what Regg and Sev were talking about. " Sev, why don't you give her up? I know she's not with anyone, but James will have your head if you even talk to her." Said Regg. " Oh, but Regg!" whined Sev, " Shes so pretty! Not to mention shes REALLY nice to us!" " Yeah, because she feels sorry for us!" snapped Regg, " You twit! She most likely doesn't even like you!" " But-but- I thought I might have a-a chance I mean." Sev Stammered, but quickly, his voice was strong, " James doesn't need, or deserve a girl like her! He just needs a slut or something! Like perhaps, your cousin? You know? Bellatrix?" He added, sniggering. Regg laughed. " Yes, she would be perfect for him, wouldn't she? But un fortunately, that would mean I would have to see James more than I could care for." " Why?" said Sev, " Shes your cousin, not your sister! She's not over at your house that much is she?" " You have no idea." Said Regg darkly, " My mum and her mum are so close you cant brake them apart. It's terrible, you know, having that THING for a cousin." " No, no I suppose I don't.," said Sev.  
Regulus laughed and frowned as they continued down the hall. He listened to himself, and, * when the hell did I have a crush on that Sara girl? I don't even remember that! Well I suppose she was cute. * He thought as a pretty girl walked by, and Regg ran into a wall, staring at her. " Owww! Dat durt." Regg muttered as he rubbed his bleeding nose, " Shud up, Seb!" Sev was now leaning up against the wall, laughing his head off. " And you. ha ha ha. say I. ha ha ha. am bad. ha ha ha. around. ha ha ha. girls! Gahahaha!" Sev laughed.  
Regulus couldn't believe what a klutz he was! * I mean, come on? Who would have sense enough to run into a- * BAM! * - wall. * He thought, as he smacked strait into a pillar. * Dat Hurd. * Then he heard Regg and Sev groan. At first he thought it was Regg, because of the steady flow of blood coming from his nose, or Sev, who had the blood all over his robes now. But no, it was, as Sev put it, ' Lil' Dick, FatHead, Book-Freak, and Rat-Boy. Or in other words, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. * Oh well, * thought Regulus * I thought it fit them good. *  
Sirius, James, and Peter came strait towards them, but Remus sat down on a bench and began reading. " Hey boys," said James, in mock sweetness, " how are you two today? Ready for school? Now remember! Better get good grades, or no dessert!" Sirius and Peter sniggered. " He's right you know!" said Peter, " But don't forget! ' Don't ever w'ever dwop ouwt!" Sirius and James laughed. " Oh, go to hell you two," snapped Sev. " Ooohh," said Sirius " did you guys here that? Snivelly said a cuss word!"  
  
" Oh my!" said James, " Bad boy! I do believe a punishment is in order!" The threesome, ( A/N Gahahaha! I'm sorry Pawsy! I couldn't help it! You readers will find out later from my cuz's story!) all raised their wands. Sev and Regg braced themselves. " May I ask what is going on here?" asked a calm voice. Regulus and the boy's eyes all darted towards the door. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking mildly surprised.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: Uh oh! The boys are in big trouble now! Will Regulus get to talk, or for the matter, be ABLE to talk to Dumbledore? Find out next time! Review please! ( 


	5. Lucious, My friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Regulus, or any of the other weird little monkeys in this story. Yes, that's right. I called them monkeys. DEATH TO ALL SAIYANS!!! (DBZ) GAHAHAHAHA.(tea break) HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Morgan: Hiddy ho, all my little readers! How are ya'll? (I'm from the south, give me a break) I'm sorry I haven't put up any new chapters on here in a while. but I am now, so, NAH! *sticks tongue out, only to have it grabbed by Snape.* owwthh.leth goeth!  
  
Snape: Morgan! Why are you having everyone call me Sev? It sounds so ridiculous!  
  
Morgan: *pulls away, and rubs mouth* Don't care, and not tellin'.  
  
Snape: But-  
  
Morgan: SHUT UP! * Snape yelps* On to Regulus! ~ 'Last time' will no longer be appearing~ R/R!!!!! r/r!!!!! R/R!!!!!! r/r!!!!!! PLEEZ!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What is going on here, please?" Dumbledore asked again. Reg, Sev, and the three main troublemakers of the marauders had been fighting, as usual.  
  
"Um." the all said in union. " Nothing.?"  
  
~D-dumbledore!~ thought Regulus ~He'll help me! I know he will!~ And he ran over to him.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he gasped "I need your help! You see, my cousin, Bellatrix, and Malfoy, I still don't see why I was friends with him, put a spell on me! A spell which.makes.me.remember.my.past.life." He had stopped talking because of the fact that Dumbledore wasn't paying any attention to him. He was just standing there. STANDING THERE. Why the hell wasn't this old man listening! UGH!  
  
"DUMBLEDORE! Why won't you listen to me! Hey!" Regulus yelled, as Dumbledore dragged James, Peter, and Sirius away with him. "oh.he. CANT HEAR ME!!! NO!" Regulus gasped. He groaned and then sat down on a bench, the same one Remus was on, groaning again with his head in his hands. As he sat there, he felt Remus get up, and then heard him talking to Reg and Sev.  
  
"Hey guys." Remus said nervously to the other two boys "Sorry about them." he added, giving an annoyed glare in the direction his friends had been dragged off in.  
  
"It's okay, Remus." muttered Reg, rubbing his new black eye, which his brother had given him before leaving. "That's just how those jerks are." Okay, he had to admit, his eye was really hurting. He wanted to get up to the Hospital Wing before he burst into tears.  
  
"We better go Lupin." Said Sev, noticing his friend's slight whimpers. "That is, so you don't finish the job for them" If looks could kill, the look Sev was giving, would have knocked Remus dead in a snap.  
  
"B-but Severus! Regulus! I wouldn't do that! I swear I wouldn't!" Remus whined. "I swear I wouldn't!"  
  
"Whatever. Lets go, Reg." And with that, Sev dragged Reg away, leaving Remus looking angry, upset, and agitated. Regulus watched them leave for a second, and then followed them. He stopped in mild surprise when he saw who had stopped and started talking to the boys. He then felt a huge wave of betrayal and hate.  
  
"Hello, Severus. And you too, Regulus." Said the sneering voice of Lucious Malfoy. "I noticed the little fuss the marauders and you two made back there. And that black eye." He added, surveying Reg.  
  
"Hello Lucious. How are you today?" Sev said. (*A/N: Morgan: Uh, when did he get so polite?*)  
  
"Hi. What's up?" Reg said, rubbing his eye. "Yeah, the jerk did give me a whack."  
  
"Oh not much." Lucious said, starting to walk with the two. "Got a O on my O.W.L's Magical Creatures class though. I'm glad about that." (A/N: Yes, I made Lucious one of their friends.) Sev twitched at the name.  
  
"Oh, Sev. Give us a break. Just because the Unicorns chased you to China that day, doesn't mean you have to be scared when you hear the name." Reg said, rolling his good eye.  
  
"B-but. You don't know how they are! They're terrifying! Those eyes.that- that sound they make.ohhh."Sev whined, twitching.  
  
Reg and Lucious shook they're heads.  
  
"Well, this is where I get off." Lucious said, stopping at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "See ya! Hope you get your eye fixed, Reg!"  
  
"Ohhh. let's just get to the hospital wing before my eye busts." Reg moaned.  
  
"Okay, Okay. come on, you big baby." Sev said, dragging his friend up the stairs.  
  
"At least I'm not afraid of Unicorns!" Reg snapped  
  
"WHERE?!?!?!" Yelled Sev, dropping his friend down the stairs, and high tailing it to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Idiot." Muttered Reg, getting up.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Regulus sat, fuming. What could he possibly do to get out of here? Then he saw it. Professor Eubanks, the Charm teacher, was writing on the daily schedule board. Regulus couldn't TALK to people. but he could touch and move things! If only he could get a pencil! Regulus let out a maniacal laugh and ran up after Reg and Sev. This plan might just work!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Morgan: So what do you guy's think? How is the story so far? Review please! Come on Sev, lets go outside!  
  
Snape: DON'T CALL ME SEV!!!!!!!!!!!! *whine* 


End file.
